


Stanley, eres una persona elegante

by Kamikaz3



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV primera persona, Primer fanfic, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaz3/pseuds/Kamikaz3
Summary: Xeno inicia su vida en la secundaria "Genios Universales" ¿cómo le irá? ¿Conocerá a su nuevo amor?. Una historia de un pequeño nerd que tiene un gran crush en uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Primer día, ansiedad en su punto

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, sean gentiles jajaja este primer capítulo está en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de Xeno, es más bien un epílogo ya que planeo continuar.

Oh! Como es la vida de un científico profesional una vida de lujos, trajes elegantes, tecnología de punta, un sueldo exorbitante, las mujeres más hermosas y refinadas en fila esperando mi aprobación para el matrimonio... Lastimosamente falta demasiado para llegar a eso, vamos! se más realista Xeno, es una realidad que la adolescencia se adolece... Soy Xeno, estudiante de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas secundarias, la secundaria "Genios Universales" - que nombre más ñoño, ¿quién lo habrá inventado? - Bueno, tengo 15 años y a diferencia de la mayoría aquí, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, y al parecer, por alguna razón aparente, tengo el don de dedagradarle a quién me vea, ¿como evitarlo? con esta estatura tan pequeña, con imposibilidad de crecer algo de músculo, una frente del tamaño del campus de fútbol de la secundaria y braquets... En otras palabras, un nerd de primera línea. 

"tranquilo bebé, te irá bien en tu primer día, eres un genio como en el título del establecimiento jaja" - decía la madre de Xeno, en parte tratando de calmarme y tratando de reírse un poco de mí.

"por supuesto, académicamente no debería haber problemas, es una pena que socialmente no tengamos el mismo trato"- respondí a mi mami, si le digo mami, es una amable mujer. 

"bien, desayuna de una vez, a tu edad los muchachitos se desmayan si no comen algo en la mañana"- dijo mi padre leyendo el periódico, "muchachito" quién se cree.

"claro..."- la verdad, no hablo mucho con mi papá, es un hombre serio y estricto, he cumplido sus expectativas, sin embargo lo siento muy distante de mi emocionalmente... no es que me importe pero supongo que no esperaba tener a un niño raro como yo. 

"oh! Ya llegó el chofer hijo, que te vaya bien en tu primer día"- dice mi madre. 

"buen día hijo, concéntrate en lo importante"- dijo mi padre. 

"Gracias"- pobres padres, no les queda más que desearme suerte para insertarme en un ambiente escolar donde la gente popular disfruta y los freaks quedamos de lado. 

Durante el trayecto con el chofer todo fue bastante tranquilo, debido a la hora había poco tráfico, la verdad no tengo chofer por una razón específica, solo que mi familia es acomodada económicamente y la escuela queda un poco lejos. Espero esto no sea un factor de burla de los demás... Cambiando de tema me agrada bastante el uniforme, es por en si decirlo, elegante, tiene clase. 

Para ser franco, no la pase muy bien en primaria, no tenía amigos, se alejaban de mi como si fuese una peste, mis únicos amigos eran los profesores, también las personas que trabajaban por ahí como los conserjes y las señoras del casino, de no ser por ellos quemaba ese lugar con todos dentro, como lo quería hacer ese tipo de Heathers, el de las bombas? Bueno es una película algo antigua. Oh! excepto el profesor de gimnasia, al él lo detesto, como a su clase. 

"ya llegamos señor Xeno, que tenga un buen día" - dice amablemente Jaime el chófer, cortando mis flashbacks de Vietnam de la primaria. 

"gracias, buen viaje de vuelta, lo llamaré cuando tenga qur volver a casa" contesté 

Finalmente llegamos a la secundaria, que ridículo nombre tiene, pero la infraestructura es maravillosa, muy moderna, tiene amplias áreas verdes. Es agradable caminar por aquí, veamos cuanto dura... 

Claramente distraído, mirando a cualquier parte menos en frente mío, choqué con alguien cerca de las puertas de la secundaria, pasando las escaleras. Era obvio, éste día estaba destinado a comenzar de esta manera. 

Tras unos segundos de silencio, me veo en la obligación de decir algo, ya que mis braquets se enredaron con lo que parecía un sweater que no pertenecía al uniforme, esta persona debe ser una mujer muy alta o un chico con muy buenos pectorales, su pecho es emh... grande. 

"entonces... sabes que me quedo quieto para que puedas separar tus braquets de mi sweater ¿cierto?"- dice esta persona, que a juzgar por su voz definitivamente es un chico.

"sip" trato de decir mientras intento salir, oh dios! es tan incómodo. 

Una vez que pude salir de esos hilos del infierno, pude ver con quien choqué, es un joven bastante atlético, cabello plateado, tiene rostro de ángel, ¿eso es labial? Que hermosos labios tiene... 

"eres de primero y se nota ¿tu nombre?" - dijo él, sin expresión alguna. 

"Xeno, con X" - dije con notorio nerviosismo ¿por qué tuve que chocar con él? se nota que con un dedo podría destruir toda mi experiencia escolar. 

"hey! Stan! ¿vas con nosotros o no? - nos interrumpió un grupo de chicos con chaquetas deportivas

"jaja... eres gracioso y extraño, ten más cuidado" - luego de eso se fue. 

¿fue eso una sonrisa? ¿Es que acaso no esperaba reir hoy? que linda sonrisa tiene, su cabello rubio casi blanco se veía resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol...uuuuh ¿qué? Oh xeno estás terriblemente hormonal hoy o realmente te está afectando la falta de interacción social.

Despues de eso solo se alejó, lo quedé mirando hasta que lo perdí de vista entre la multitud, no acostumbro hacer eso, Stan, será diminutivo de Stanley, él me resultó... interesante... 

"jajajaja nunca había visto a un niño con una frente tan grande, parece un Chihuahua" - decían un grupo de niñas básicas, mayores supongo. Al parecer ya era momento de moverme de ahí.

Durante el resto del día todo estuvo tranquilo, al parecer las clases están a un nivel algo básico para mi, pero eso significa que será fácil academicamente hablando, aún no tengo bullys pero tampoco he hecho amigos, sin embargo no puedo evitar notar que no le pude quitar los ojos de encima a Stanley en los resesos, Staley Snyder según investigué, tiene premios en consursos de tiro con armas de fuego, a salido con 2 de las chicas más hermosas e inteligentes de la escuela, si lo dije en pasado, esta soltero... Espero poder encontrarlo otra vez... 


	2. Segundo encuentro, una fuerte reacción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno es consciente que la vida en secundaria no podía variar demasiado de primaria, sin embargo es un joven dinámico y genera cambios en su rutina, una nueva meta aparece en su destino y tiene que ver con una reacción causada por su compañero se segundo año, Stanley Snyder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Segundo capítulo, aún sigo descubriendo este tema de escribir, seguimos en una historia narrada por Xeno. Recibo críticas constructivas y cordiales

Ha pasado una semana, una semana aburrida, una semana de hipocresía, una semana muy mala en resumen, ya veo un pequeño patrón de comportamiento en mis compañeros de clase, nuevamente nadie me habla. Sin embargo como soy un estudiante destacado no debo asistir ni a matemática, ni a física, ni a biología, fue una gran jugada, tenía sus riesgos pero el resultado y la negociación fueron un éxito, me bastó con hablar con los profesores y dar una versión más larga de los exámenes finales, obvio me fue bastante bien!

Mientras menos tiempo pase con los de mi año mejor, son bastante desagradables. Ahora que tengo más tiempo libre, ayudo a la enfermera Jossy en algunos turnos de la enfermería, una mujer bastante amable, que por cierto me deja la llave del laboratorio que está justo al lado a cambio de mis servicios como asistente. Es divertido estar en la enfermería, te enteras de enfermedades vergonzosas de los demás, tienes el control de los pases de enfermería para que vuelvan a sus casas, y tengo constante experiencia en primeros auxilios.

Esta tarde he estado bastante ocioso, casi nadie llega a enfermería en el último periodo de clase, muchos se retiran antes o si están enfermos se quedan ya que es la última hora que queda antes de retirarse de la escuela, en este turno de enfermería suelo quedarme jugando "little alchemy" en el celular y escuchando música. De pronto escucho pasos, acercándose desde el pasillo, quien será la víctima de esta tarde, me decía a mi mismo. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada hacia la puerta, mi expresión cambió de relajado a un desorden hormonal, era Stanley Snyder, la única persona que ha sido amable conmigo, de segundo año... se veía igual que aquella vez, ese cabello suave, labial color cereza, ese sweater de material peligroso para mis braquets, un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, pero esta vez noté una expresión menos tranquila en su rostro, algo le dolía y mucho, realmente espero no arruinarlo todo con mis nervios. Así, me acerqué de inmediato, con un lápiz y un formulario que debo rellenar para cada paciente.

"Hola, mi nombre es Xeno, dime ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? - pregunté con falsa seguridad.

"Me duele la cabeza" - dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia sus ojos, con una voz que sonaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

"mmm... ¿quieres alguna medicina o viniste para que te envíe a casa? - realmente me causa miedo seguir haciendo preguntas, no quiero ser molesto, malditos protocolos.

"¿puedo dormir un rato?"- preguntó Stanley mientras se preparaba para dormir sin esperar mi respuesta. 

"oh... Claro, descansa" - bueno ¿qué más le iba a decir? ya estaba acostado. 

Procedí a cerrar las cortinas, en caso de ser una migraña sería de gran ayuda aislarlo de la luz y del ruido, seguí rellenando el formulario en silencio, un silencio que después de unos 20 minutos dejó de ser incómodo. Sonará extraño pero ¿nunca han sentido paz al ver a alguien tan atractivo dormir? digo, no soy un acosador ni mucho menos, pero Stanley no da tanto miedo cuando duerme, se ve tranquilo, y su altura desde luego disminuye acostado, su silueta es bastante erotica ahora que no está encogido en dolor, puedo apreciar los músculos de su definida espalda, si bajo un poco más la mirada me comportaría como un completo degenerado, vamos compostura!. Aún así, mi curiosidad insaciable me insista a acercarme un poco más, para tener una vista más nítida, pero despertó de golpe, como si estuviera alerta en todo momento, me recordó a esta repetitiva escena del pokemon que huía cuando sentía que invadías su espacio personal. Al despertar miró a su alrededor y procedió a hablarme. 

"hola..." - dijo un Stanley muy relajado, su voz es adorable después de dormir.

"¿dormiste bien? ¿Aún sientes dolor? "- los nervios me llevaban a interrogarlo una vez más.

"si, ya no me duele la cabeza"- me contestó observando la sala, con una actitud más despierta. 

Un breve silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, sólo se escuchaban algunas personas jugando béisbol afuera, aves y el sonido de Stan ocupando su encendedor cerca de una de las ventanas. Por supuesto que fuma, eso explica el maravilloso aroma que sentí al estar atrapado en su prenda, amargo y dulce a la vez, como un delicioso grano de café, por lo general odio el olor de los fumadores, pero esta vez es diferente, es embriagador, me hace sonreír y perderme en sensaciones mundanas dignas de un puberto como yo. 

"Xeno ¿verdad?" - interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, frente a la luz del atardecer que le daba una nueva paleta de colores a su encantador rostro. 

"si! Xeno de primer año" - oh por dios! recordó mi nombre, debí haberle dejado una buena impresión. 

"¿por qué un niño tan tierno como tú se pinta las uñas de negro y ocupa correas sobre su corbata? - esta vez me estaba viendo desde abajo hacia arriba, sentí que analizaba cada parte de mi. 

¿es esto es tensión sexual? nunca había compartido tanto tiempo con una persona cercana a mi edad. ¿Qué pasa con su pregunta? ¿por qué me está mirando así? desesperado, traté de buscar en él alguna pista que me guíe a una respuesta casual, sólo pude observar a Stan, con sus labios en una posición bastante traviesa al expulsar ese tóxico humo lleno de nicotina ¡que grave error fue haber elegido observarlo! no siento fluir aire en mis pulmones, la temperatura de mi cuerpo ha ascendido de manera exponencial, mi frente y el resto de mi cuerpo está cubierto en sudor, comienza a reaccionar esa parte del cuerpo que me obliga a cruzar las piernas, no puedo más, si esto está sucediendo para confirmar si me gusta Stanley o no, confirmo que realmente me atrae, no cabe duda. Oh! debo apresurarme a contestar. 

"ah! me gusta la estética gótica! es bastante elegante, nada más elegante que el color negro"- expliqué mirando hacia arriba para verme más calmado con pequeños gestos con mis dedos. 

"uh, interesante...así que gótico y nerd, una combinación bastante curiosa, si tienes problemas con alguien me avisas, no hay duda que te van a molestar" - dijo terminando de fumar para despues acercarse a darme unos golpes en el hombro. 

"claro..."-alcancé a decirle mientras se retiraba y se despedía alzando su mano. 

Wow... hablamos... y por un tiempo razonable, cuando estoy con él todo es más rápido, que interesante es sentir esto, es natural sentirse así con alguien tan atractivo, es una impresionante reacción, quiero compartir más con él. Será mi nueva resolución, acercarme a Stan, una misión algo complicada para alguien poco social como yo, pero no imposible. 

Cerré la enfermería luego de calmarme un poco, esa interacción con Stanley me descolocó un poco, luego de estar más tranquilo, llamé a Jaime para volver a casa, al llegar a casa me encontraría con algo que parece obra del destino. Estamos destinados a encontrarnos de alguna manera... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhuhuuuuuh ¿que seguirá?¿Cuál fue el descubrimiento de Xeno? Veremos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer o seguir mi primer fic <3


	3. las estrellas más hermosas, queman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña sorpresa que incluyen a xeno explorando curiosidades en su telescopio y una silueta fugaz en los alrededores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3er cap, lamento la demora, muchas gracias por leer

Al llegar a casa lo que más disfruto, es tomar un caliente baño de burbujas, es una actividad relajante y pulcra a la vez, lo mejor es que puedo tomarme el tiempo que necesito y el que no necesito también! oh! hermosa privacidad que tienen las familias acomodadas, estoy consciente de mi privilegio, no creo que sea digno que alardear pero es de lo poco que disfruto en esta etapa de mi vida, donde claramente la sociedad no me sonríe. Sumergido en las cálidas aguas de mi tina pienso, pienso en cosas que me hacen feliz, el elegantemente equipado laboratorio que tengo en mi habitación, pienso en... Stan... la mirada de sus celestes ojos es fría, pero es lo único que necesito para sentir algo de calor en mi piel, es dulce conmigo, es amable conmigo, inunda mis pulmones con un rosado humo nicotinico que saca la ansiedad de mi nervioso ser, siento que cada vez que pienso en él encuentro algo nuevo, que alimenta este sentimiento extraño.

Termino mi baño y me dirijo a comer algo, posiblemente con alguno de los empleados, porque mis padres casi nunca están en casa a estas horas. Compartir la merienda con las mucamas es divertido, me dan muchos consejos para sobrellevar lo de la escuela y comentan como eran ellas en su momento de secundaria, son simpáticas, una vez terminé de comer, me despedí de ellas, diciéndoles que estaría en mi habitación seguramente hasta la hora de la cena, debo avisarles casi todo ya que a través de ellas mis padres monitorean lo que hago, es distante pero no me descuidan, son unos padres responsables después de todo.

Al subir, suelo entretenerme mirando curiosidades en mi super telescopio, con videojuegos o mirando uno que otro documental, entonces con un cielo totalmente despejado me puse a explorar que podía observar más allá del horizonte, preparé mi telescopio y una cámara de buena gama junto a algunos otros adaptadores que me permiten grabar o sacar fotografías cuando encuentro algo interesante, este equipo es bastante importante para la investigación, lo primero que veo con la mira del telescopio hacia abajo fue concreto y algunas casas desconocidas, entonces mi respiración se detiene mientras subía la mira, como cuando ves a un fantasma, al pasar por unas cuantas casas reconozco una figura conocida en una de las ventanas de un segundo piso, juraría que pude ver a Stanley. 

Sólo por la paranoia de sentir que te observan cuando estás en una actividad desagradable, mire a ambos lados antes de seguir observando a mi nueva especie de interés, una vez asegurada mi soledad, devolví mi vista hacia esa ventana, ajusté el zoom para lograr mayor nitidez, veía una habitación con paredes oscuras, muchos posters, trofeos, estaba bastante ordenada, pero Stan ya no estaba. Busqué una pequeña libreta para tomar notas, de las bandas de los posters, de su posible interés en las fuerzas armadas, de los colores de su colección de labiales y de todo lo que podría gustarle en general. Tenemos algunas bandas en común como Rammstein o Deftones, es un alivio. Oh! volvió a aparecer, pero siento que estoy viendo más piel de la que debería permitirme, seguramente acaba de salir de la ducha, hay vapor a su alrededor y por suerte para mi ritmo cardíaco, una toalla, su cuerpo es radiante, puedo ver cada músculo de su cuerpo, su cabello mojado se ve más rizado, lo hace ver más femenino, que adorable, veo que se acomoda en su cama, se está secando. 

Mi cuerpo tiemblan de la emoción, me cuesta seguir el paso de mi respiración acelerada, el calor se apodera una vez más de mi, siento que estoy a punto de cometer una acción desagradable pero inevitable, definitivamente necesito tocarme con esa vista. Tuve que hacer una pausa, para hacerlo de la manera adecuada ya que soy sensible en esa área, busqué el lubricante y una suave toalla, choqué con todo lo que había para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. 

Volví y Stan continuaba deleitando mi vista sentado en su cama, aún semidesnudo, no puedo esperar más, un par de caricias inician mi delirio erotico, verlo mientras trato de no hacer tanto ruido me enloquece, quema oh Dios quema, en todas partes arde, es la sensación más fuerte que he sentido, ya que no suelo hacer esto. 

Para mi mala suerte, después de 5 minutos de gemidos ahogados, noté que Stanley se iba a marchar, con la desesperación de perder aquella imagen, tomé mi celular para capturar esa figura que me hacía perder los sentidos... así todo se tornó en una pesadilla. 

GRAN ESTUPIDEZ COMETIDA: al preparar la cámara no le quité el flash. 

No había notado que tenía el flash activado ¿por qué estaba activado? Nunca ocupo el flash! Quien esperaría una traición por parte del mismo Johann Ostermeyer! Lo que sucedió es que al tratar de tomar la foto el notorio flash se activó, notorio porque la noche ya había caído, lo último que vi fue a Stan tomando un rifle y apuntando hacia mi querido telescopio, en lo que me oculté para estar fuera de su rango de visión una bala llegó a mi telescopio, entonces todo el calor se convirtió en un helado escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda. Ahora solo me espera la eterna agonía de la incertidumbre ¿vendrá por mi? ¿Me habrá descubierto? y si viene hacia mí casa ¿CÓMO SE LO EXPLICO? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastastico, sorpresivo, Stan es realmente una estrella fugaz o tal vez... un meteorito calzaría mejor con lo descrito en el fic


	4. Las posibilidades de un pervertido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación del pánico del capítulo anterior, Xeno vulneró la privacidad de la habitación de Stanley y ahora éste último vendría en busca de una buena explicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo anterior, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero me tengan paciencia!

Mi cuerpo sigue frío y mi mente no logra comprender si debería temer más por haber sido descubierto o por despertar de mi delirio erotico con el sonido de un disparo, me vi obligado a refrescarme por unos minutos al baño para estabilizar mis emociones y buscar una buena excusa para explicar a los empleados la bala que llegó a casa y estaba ahora en medio del pasillo, respiré hondo y salí de mi habitación. Al salir, no pude inventar nada, decidí que actuar sorprendido sería la opción más sensata, mis empleados estaban tan asustados como yo, tuvieron que llamar a mis padres para una reunión de emergencia, una vez que llegaron solo me colgué a las explicaciones que dieron las mucamas, nadie debía enterarse de lo que realmente sucedió... finalmente mis padres decidieron colocar cámaras en las afueras de la casa y reforzar al personal de seguridad. Es una situación bastante incomoda, pero estaba por venir una situación aún más alarmante. 

Suena la puerta principal, observo asustado desde la altura del segundo piso entre las barandas de la escalera, el mayordomo recibe a una visita que busca al dueño del telescopio. Es mi fin, estoy condenado a ser el pervertido que acosaba a un joven que recién estaba conociendo, mi misión de conquistar a la única persona que sentía algo de simpatía por mi ahora tenía una probabilidad de fracasar en un 99%. 

"señorito Xeno, lo busca un joven interesado por su telescopio ¿puede atenderlo o le digo que se encuentra ocupado? " - dice Ricky con el tono respetuoso y calmado de siempre. 

"puedo atenderlo Ricky, gracias" - traté de responder disimulando mi rostro teñido en vergüenza. 

"En un momento viene el joven Xeno" - le dijo Ricky a Stanley que estaba esperando en la puerta principal, francamente no vi su expresión, no me atrevo a verlo a la cara. 

Entonces baje las escaleras, el sonido de ambiente es más silencioso que otras veces, esto se siente como una pesadilla y ese sonido ensordecedor que produce alguna parte de mi cabeza no me deja pensar. Una vez llegué a él tuve que atenderlo. 

"Hola! Stanley, que sorpresa verte un viernes en la tarde, hablemos arriba ¿te parece?" - no lo miré, pero le señale que me siguiera. 

"me parece"- Stan me seguía en silencio. 

Llegamos a la habitación, pero nadie hablaba, yo no lo podía ver, él estaba en completo silencio, como si se esforzara en incomodarme, y entiendo que quiera hacerlo. De pronto, escucho pequeños sonidos de telas en movimiento, entonces al ver a Stanley, ya se había quitado la chaqueta, su camiseta gris y estaba desabrochando su cinturón. 

"hey! ¿Que haces?" - lo interrumpí cubriendo con ambas manos mi rostro, entre susurrando y gritando al mismo tiempo. 

"me estabas espiando desnudo, pensé que era esto lo que querías"- dijo en un tono muy seco, sin ninguna expresión, está molesto y no lo culpo. Aún así no puedo evitar admirar lo directo que es y lo atractiva que se ve su mandíbula con la presión de sus dientes que gritan pertenecer a un depredador. 

"lo siento, te lo puedo explicar, me siento realmente avergonzado, te juro que no es nada personal, solo pasó! fue una coincidencia tras otra tras otra y-" dije algo exaltado, pero no pude seguir con mi desastre de palabras ya que Stan me interrumpió con una carcajada fuerte. 

"no puedo creer que tuve que quitarme la ropa como un demente para que hables, a eso vine, a buscar explicaciones" - volviendo a vestirse, debo aceptar que tenía razón! tuve que haberme explicado antes.

"bien, primero que todo quiero darte mis más sinceras disculpas, entiendo que hice algo desagradable y comprenderé si no quieres volver a verme, te prometo por respeto a tu persona y al amor que te teng.. que le tengo a mi telescopio! que no volverá a suceder"- oh casi casi hago una de las peores confesiones jamás hechas. 

"bien... ¿y por qué debería creerle a un gótico rarito de primer año?"- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo que aún no comprendo de dónde salió. 

"dame una oportunidad, en serio solo fue una muy mala coincidencia" - contesté completamente arrepentido de mis actos. 

"coincidencia... el flash de la cámara ¿también fue una coincidencia? - claro que me había notado por el flash, Xeno eres un terrible mentiroso, no debiste ni siquiera intentarlo. 

"mmm... bien si bien mis disculpas fueron sinceras tal vez no fui del todo sincero en cuanto a lo que realmente pasó" - muy bien, momento de decir la verdad. 

"vamos xeno, dime lo que realmente pasó" - dijo mirando a la ventana tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se burlaba de mí timidez involuntaria combinada con mis bajas acciones. 

"bueno, llegué a casa de la escuela, luego tomé un baño-"

"hey! hey! no te pedí el resumen de tu día jaja al grano" - confirmado, Stan solo quiere avergonzarme y reírse un rato. 

"estaba en mi telescopio, y cuando subí para ver el cielo divisé una silueta de piel en una ventana cercana, juro que no sabía que eras tu!" - vamos! Solo tengo 15 años! es normal querer ver desnudos! 

"bien continúa, ¿que hiciste al verme desnudo?" - ahora me miraba fijamente, sus ojos se convierten rápidamente en el maldito triangulo de las bermudas, me acorralan y no me dejan escapatoria, me hipnotizan para ahogarme en sus profundidades y confesar mi gran crimen. 

"bueno, empecé a tocarme y cuando estabas por marcharte me vi en la obligación de retratar lo que veía para poder terminar, pero el flash se activó y me descubriste... ¿feliz?" - oh! perfecto! que terrible es reconocerlo frente a él! allá va la oportunidad de conquistarlo. 

Luego de eso Snyder no paraba reír, pero era una linda imagen, dejando de lado que se estaba riendo de mi, se sonroja muy suave por debajo de sus pómulos y en su nariz, sus hermosos ojos dejaban ver un pequeño destello en sus párpados inferiores, como el rocío en las plantas por la mañana, todo esto sucedía mientras se tocaba el estómago y se recostaba sobre mi cama por el plácido dolor de un ataque de risa. Al reponerse de su pequeña sesión de venganza, volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

"¿te debo algo por el telescopio?"- dijo aclarando su garganta y haciendome un pequeño gesto que buscaba un lugar para botar su colilla incinerada.

"mmm... no hay problema, puedo arreglarlo supongo... momento! ¡¿qué hacías tú con un francotirador en tu habitación?! - claro! ¿cree que su hermosa silueta recostada en mi cama me iba distraer de ese factor?

"mis padres son militares, por eso tengo el arma, y entrenar con armas de fuego es uno de mis hobbies"-dijo este misterioso rubio que derrite mi corazón cada vez que me deja ver algo nuevo de él.

"¡que interesante pasatiempo! me encantaría poder conocer más de ti ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? "- ¡no puedo creer que lo dije, mi primera oportunidad de invitarlo a quedarse! tal vez soné un poco emocionado pero tenía que hacerlo. 

"lo siento, ya debo irme... de todas maneras gracias por la invitación y no creas que te he perdonado pequeño mirón, debes ganarte mi perdón"- me dijo levantándose de mi cama y acercándose a mi para que le señale la salida. 

"jaja... claro! te olvidarás de que esto alguna vez sucedió!" - me respondí tímidamente pero con algo de energía. 

Así lo escolté hacia la puerta, hubieron algunas pequeñas interacciones en el camino que terminó con una despedida que a mi parecer fue cálida, de nuevo me quedó viendo como se aleja de mi, como un cuerpo celeste que te llena el cuerpo de algo indescriptible con una sola y breve aparición. Volví más tranquilo a mi habitación, me alegra que estemos en buenos términos de nuevo, debo decir que me intimidó la seriedad de su breve momento de enojo. Me recosté en mi cama para sentir los sutiles rastros de su aroma que ahora estaban impregnados en mi almohada y cobertor, pero no era lo único que dejó Stanley en mi cama ¡una nota escrita a mano con su número de teléfono! supongo que debo estar en contacto con él para ganarme su confianza otra vez, gracias Snyder por darme esta oportunidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro protagonista tiene una luz de esperanza para su misión de conquista ¿cuál será la manera en que deba ganar el perdón y la confianza de su adorado Shanley?
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia.


	5. Reclamo de un justo castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un día en que Xeno perdió la dignidad quedando tachado como un pervertido, ahora le toca a Stanley idear alguna manera para que queden a mano. ¿Cuál habrá sido la idea de Stanley para que Xeno gane su perdón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Vengo con un nuevo cap, me costó menos que el anterior jajajaja necesitaba ideas que pude recopilar dentro de unos días, estoy bastante satisfecha con este cap y espero que ustedes también!!

Luego de una noche de sueño reponedor, desayuné unos waffles con fresitas y crema, un café con leche, por la tarde decidí enviarle un mensaje a Stan para ponernos en contacto, tarde en que probablemente me quedaría encerrado en mi habitación sin hacer nada productivo gracias al glorioso tiempo de ocio que tiene un adolescente.

Es increíble la intensidad de los suspiros que puedo sacar al pensar en Stan, tan solo en la acción de escribirle "hey! soy Xeno y te hablaba para que guardes mi número!" puedo sentir su suave aroma, la vibración de su voz en mis oidos, el breve calor de las pocas veces en que tuvimos contacto físico. Salgo de su recuerdo para notar que acaba de leer mi mensaje, en un tiempo prudente, no se demoró mucho pero se demoró en contestar, estaba en línea, lo leyó, seguía en línea pero no decía nada, ni escribía, será que se lo está enviando a alguien más... Oh! contestó jaja no hay problemas supongo.

"hey Xeno ¿estás listo para mi venganza?" - venganza... pensé que solo debía hacerle un par de favores pero esta bien.

"mmm... Me asusta un poco pero seguro, supongo es lo que merezco, pero ¿prometes que dejarás de verme como un pervertido?" - debo estar asegurar la limpieza de mis antecedentes para una pulcra conquista.

"claro que sí jajaja pero antes de mi venganza debo hacerte un par de preguntas y necesito que te acerques a la ventana" - genial! tengo miedo.

Entonces los mensajes pararon y me llamó, contesté de inmediato, para que no notara mi pánico. Entonces me acerqué a la ventana.

"¿hola? " - pude ver su silueta en la ventana, pero es una posición extraña ¿será que quiere verme haciendo el ridículo?

"hola! te veo nervioso... entonces vamos a tener un pequeño juego parecido a lo que hiciste conmigo pero esta vez yo no estaría vulnerando tu privacidad, será como un acuerdo de consentimiento ¿te parece?" - su voz suena tan serena, eso me asusta, me intimida, me gusta...

"bien ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?" - ¿consentimiento? ¿Es que acaso Stanley es una cara angelical con intensiones perversas?

"tienes determinación! qué adorable. Responde en orden ¿aceptas qué te apunte con la mira de un arma que no está cargada?¿que pueda verte semidesnudo? y por último pero no menos importante ¿aceptas que saque una foto de lo que quiera? - me dijo disparando todo esto con el tono más normal del mundo, realmente quiero esta oportunidad pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de con quién me metí.

"en orden entonces... no me molesta siempre y cuando asegures que no esta cargada, acepto que me veas semidesnudo y bueno lo de la foto... te lo debo" - sip, definitivamente estoy arriesgando mi dignidad en esto.

"nada mal, cuento con tu consentimiento entonces. Si algo te molesta, no cortes la llamada di la palabra _rojo_ "- no detecto si se quiere burlar de mi o habla en serio, pero tendré en cuenta la palabra.

Sentí unos pequeños ruiditos que me indicaban que Stanley se estaba acomodando, eso me dio tiempo para ir a cerrar la puerta. No quisiera que los empleados o peor alguno de mis padres me vean haciendo algo extraño frente a la ventana, traté de ver qué hacía exactamente desde mi telescopio, ahora reparado, al parecer no hacía nada malo. Entonces volvió a hablarme.

"acércate... Oh ya estás ahí, mira! sin balas" - mientras decía eso me sonreía y jalaba el gatillo para demostrar que no estaba cargada, eso me hizo sentir más cómodo.

"sip, sin balas" - respondí un poco más aliviado.

"bien, ahora solo sigue mis instrucciones en silencio, debes ser obediente... acércate a la ventana" - mmmm estoy confuso, esto me asusta y agrada simultáneamente, no, definitivamente me gusta.

Me acerqué, mi visión no es un 100% buena para notar sus expresiones a esa distancia. Y comenzó a darme órdenes.

"te tengo en la mira, quitate la ropa lentamente, comenzando por ese sweater de cuadritos que no me gusta nada y no combina con la estética gótica que buscas" - me lo quité, lento supongo, me doy cuenta que este tipo de situaciones te ponen super torpe.

"listo" - contesté suave.

"eres adorable, veo que te complica tener el celular en la mano para desvestirte, mejor colócalo cerca y ponme a un volumen moderado en altavoz" - que observador! que ingenioso! no se me hubiera ocurrido.

"claro ¿me escuchas?"- pregunté para ver si esto realmente funcionaba.

"fuerte y claro, sigamos entonces, ahora quiero que te quites tu camisa pero no tus collarcitos de perrito, esos se quedan" - me dijo con un tono que denotaba ternura al parecer ¿le parezco lindo?.

"bien"- fue un poco más complicado de lo que creí, los botones y el nerviosismo nunca han sido mejores amigos, pero logré quitármela.

"buen chico, mira esa piel de porcelana! blanca y delicada ¿tienes frío? - dijo entre risitas y susurros.

"mmm... creo que no"- dije honestamente, no siento frío, siento lo opuesto, esto me está calentando bastante en realidad, pero la idea es que Stan no lo note.

"oh! tus rosaditos pezones no piensan lo mismo, se endurecieron apenas te quitaste la camisa"- contestó Stan con un tono algo burlesco.-"mmmm... a ver qué te quitas ahora, tal vez tus calcetines, encuentro que mantenerlos puestos mata pasiones"- pasiones... al decir eso, quiere decir que quiere encenderlas ¿no?

"¿no me dejarás desnudo o si?" - pregunté calmado pero curioso.

"no lindo, las reglas decían semidesnudo, hablando de eso, quítate la última prenda que me molesta... esos pantaloncitos cortos que todo nerd ocuparía" - dijo mi observador con una voz un poco más seductora mientras me juzgaba una vez más. ¡me llamó lindo!

"bien" - ésta parte es la que más me asusta, no quiero que nadie vea allí abajo, si pudiese esconderlo para siempre sería ideal, sé que puedo detener esto diciendo _rojo_ , pero una parte de mi cree que le debo esto por violar su privacidad. Lo dejé caer y lo dejé sobre mi cama.

Pasaron unos 5 o 8 segundos, que para mí fueron una eternidad, sabía que me estaba observando de pies a cabeza. Entonces me dijo, luego de respirar bastante hondo.

"siempre me sorprendes Xeno, mis armas quedan pequeñas al lado de la tuya jajaja ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? El niño nerd está bien armado, oh! y se ve que está feliz de ser visto"- respondió un poco más exaltado que de costumbre. - "terminemos con esto, busca una silla y dame un buen ángulo que capturar"

"¿puedo cubrir mi cara en la foto?- dije mientras acomodaba la silla frente a la ventana.

"awww ¿tímido?... ¿Se veía mi cara en la foto que sacaste?" - preguntó astutamente.

"mmm... un poco, osea se ve tu rostro pero hay una parte de tu brazo que cubre parte de tu frente-" -dije antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por la otra persona en la llamada.

"okay okay, muchas palabras. No dejaré que cubras esa linda frente que tienes, puedes cubrir tus ojos y abres tu boca para apreciar la ferocidad de tus frenillos" - respondió negociando.

"bien, cubriré mis ojos"- le dije mientras cubría mis ojos y me acomodaba para la foto.

"adorable, di queso jajaja" - escuché como sacaba la foto, desde la mira de su rifle descargado.-"bien, fin de la sesión de venganza, ya estamos a mano, pero me debes una cena para que comparemos las fotos"- respondió con esa energía calmada pero alegre.

"claro que si! puedes venir el lunes después de clases!" - respondí aliviado al haber sido liberado de la sesión de castigo.

"coordinemos eso en algún otro momento"- dijo el rubio tratando de bajar mi emoción supongo.

"hey Stanley ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta seria?" - pregunté mientras volvía a vestirme con algo más sencillo de poner.

"dime" - respondió tranquilamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo probablemente, a juzgar por el sonido.

"el lunes, cuando volvamos a la escuela ¿vas a hablarme o siquiera saludarme? yo digo, porque tu círculo es bastante diferente al mío, que es básicamente nulo"- dije con un pequeño nudo en la garganta que me advertía que no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

"por supuesto que sí, los prejuicios son una mierda"- dijo soltando una bocanada de humo al final de su oración y colgando la llamada.

Stanley... yo no soy el único que da sorpresas cada vez que interactuamos... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este cap! Realmente agradezco cuando me ayudan con el tema de los tags, soy bastante nueva en esto pero estoy trabajando para mejorar!


	6. Houston, tenemos problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceno suponía que estar a mano y acercándose a Stanley sería el éxito de su conquista, sin embargo encontró 2 problemas una ex-novia despechada y sus propias inseguridades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo, se unen caras conocidas del manga y sin más que agregar disfruten de la lectura.

Nuevamente lunes, un rico desayuno junto a una corta charla con mis padres y el chófer. Me siento nervioso, esta vez cuando vea a Stanley podré saludarlo y pasar algo de tiempo con él, supongo...

Al llegar a la escuela todo era similar, en la mañana me llegó una noticia no muy grata, la enfermera con la que trabajaba, la señorita Jossy, ya no estará en la escuela ya que pidió una licencia para permanecer con su bebé, bueno no la culpo, debe ser una gran responsabilidad cuidar de alguien que llora 24hrs. Conoceré a la nueva enfermera en el horario de la tarde.

Una vez terminada la primera clase, salí a buscar a Stanley, para ver si cumpliría con lo que dijo, mis recreos suelen ser aburridos y solitarios, me quedo en algún radiador leyendo en mi celular. Pero esta vez no quiero estar solo, le envié un mensaje a Stan preguntando dónde estaría en el recreo y dijo que estaría en la azotea. Subí las escaleras a la velocidad en que un asmático sedentario lo haría y llegué a la puerta que lleva a la parte más alta de la escuela, la abrí y me quedé cerca para verificar si Stan estaba ahí, entonces recibí un saludo casi ensayado de un gran grupo de gente, bueno mayor al que suelo frecuentar. 

"hola xeno!" - dijo después del saludo grupal, el rubio al que me estoy acostumbrando a ver. 

"hola..." - pude notar una expresión de sorpresa en ellos, como si hubiesen estado hablando de mi justo antes que llegara. 

"¿interrumpí algo?" - pregunté por el silencio extraño que se generó cuando entré. 

"no, sólo estábamos fumando y escuchando música" - dijo la rubia que estaba siendo abrazada por la chica alta de cabello rizado. 

"te presentaré a los chicos como se debe jaja"- dijo Stan con un tono relajado. - "el tipo alto es Brody, está en algunos deportes conmigo y es algo nerd como tú, ella es Maya, ruidosa y ridículamente fuerte, y la rubia es Charlotte, amiga de Maya, ambas son porristas y practican artes marciales conmigo" - mientras Stanley me hablaba de ellos, cada uno me saludaba con algún gesto. 

"un gusto" - dije tratando de ser amigable. 

"el gusto es de Stan" - dijo Charlotte, que fue rápidamente atacada por un fuerte abrazo de Maya apenas terminó de decir eso.

"bueno... ven acércate a nosotros, no mordemos" - dijo Brody señanalando un lugar al lado de Stan. Claro, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado que seguía pegado a la puerta.

El Sol se siente muy bien, cuando me acerqué al grupo, Stan me hizo un gesto que indicaba que me acueste en su regazo, al principio no entendí, entonces Snyder se tomó la confianza de acomodarme en sus piernas, se sentía tan reconfortante, su olor era el mismo que había dejado en mi cama, traté de no pensar mucho sobre esa situación, de lo contrario mi cuerpo hormonal podría traicionarme una vez más, cambié el enfoque de sus hermosas piernas hacia otra acción, decidí ver como este rubio acariciaba suavemente mi frente y cabello, pero con el cuidado suficiente para no despeinarme. Las chicas jugaban probando colores nuevos en los labios de Stan, todos los colores le quedaban bien, y Brody estuvo batallando con un sobre de ketchup durante todo el receso, tuve que prestarle unas tijeras. 

Apenas tocó el timbre para volver a clase, sentí la necesidad de decirles que debían volver, pero no quería quedar mal, ni que este momento terminara, además en el siguiente período yo no tenía clases, no tenía nada que perder. 

"vayan adelantándose, yo los alcanzo en algún momento" - dijo el rubio, aparentemente líder del grupo. 

Stanley no se movió, seguimos en esa posición, él me acariciaba, la música tocaba, era una canción muy lenta... 

"I know we're just like old friends

we just can't pretend

That lovers make amends" 

Perfect de Smashing Pumpkins, se suele interpretar como una canción que habla de cómo dos personas muy cercanas se alejan con el tiempo, pero me hace pensar en lo contrario, siento como si conociera a este chico desde hace más tiempo, como si todo estuviera bien cuando estoy con él, como si él sintiese lo mismo por mi ¿y cómo no sentirlo? si sigue acariciandome en silencio de la manera más gentil posible mientras fuma esos humos tóxicos que mi asma intenta tolerar.

Era un momento muy especial, no quería arruinarlo diciendo algo incómodo, nuestras miradas coincidían de vez en cuando pero ninguno de los dos se movía ni tenía intención de hacerlo. No tuve la opción de arruinarlo, alguien se adelantó por mi, entrando ruidosamente y casi pateando la puerta llegó la delegada de segundo...

"¡Stanley deberías estar en clase! ¿y de nuevo estás fumando?" - dijo esta niña extraña casi gritando. 

"hasta donde yo sabía, hoy no había ninguna evaluación ni materia nueva en biología" - dijo Stanley tranquilo, apagando su cigarro en el suelo y levantándome con cuidado.

"¿quién es él?" preguntó despectivamente? quién se cree que es ella? yo sólo veo a una zorra ruidosa. 

"soy Xeno de primer año" - dije notoriamente disgustado, pero sin perder mis modales. 

"vuelvan a clase los dos, Stanley vamos a hablar después de esto" - dijo abriendo la puerta exageradamente para indicar de la forma más desagradable posible que debíamos darnos prisa.

"no tenemos nada que hablar" - dijo Stan mientras caminábamos hacia la escalera.

Nosotros nos adelantamos, para alejarnos de ella. Según lo que mi investigación previa indicaba, esa niña fue una de las ex-novias de Stanley, que niña tan odiosa, se llama Shelly, de segundo año, presidenta del comité de disciplina, estuvieron juntos por unos 2 meses en primer año, se conocieron porque era amiga de Charlotte pero tomaron distancia cuando se empezó a juntar con Maya, Snyder rompió con ella antes de la fiesta de navidad porque no quería asistir a la fiesta con ella, nada serio. Es increíble que hayan estado juntos, no tienen nada en común.

"¿me vas a seguir a mi clase? " - dijo Stan apoyándose en la pared cercana a la puerta del salón de biología. Inmerso en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que lo estuve siguiendo. 

"no, sólo te estaba escoltando, no tengo clase ahora, suelo ir a mi turno de enfermería o a biblioteca para pasar el rato" - expliqué mientras me perdía en sus labios para olvidar el mal rato. 

"que genial eres, nos vemos al otro recreo, almuerza conmigo también" - respondió mientras pasaba hacia su sala, tan cool, tan relajado. 

Que emoción, hoy estaré con Stan todo el día, y parece no molestarle mi compañía. Sin embargo en la siguiente hora no tenía nada que hacer, me dirigí a la enfermería para ver si podía llegar al mismo acuerdo que tenía con la señorita Jossy. Espero sea alguien tan bueno como ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería me crucé con la famosa delegada Shelly, no es por nada, no tenemos nada que ver y apenas la conozco, pero siento tanta antipatía hacia ella. Yo seguí mi camino, tenía mi pase de pasillos, seguía en silencio hasta que ella lanzó un comentario venenoso.

"así que eres la nueva presa de Stan" - ¿nueva presa? Y le dice Stan, niña superalo.

"¿qué quieres decir exactamente?" - pregunté seriamente sin voltear hacia ella, no merece mi completa atención.

"digo que Stanley debe estar confundido y le dio por experimentar una relación entre hombres, ¿qué presa más sencilla que un niño de primero? - dijo en un tono burlesco pero susurrante, como cuando vas a hacer algo y te ataca la inseguridad, que es justamente lo que esta provocando.

"los experimentos son elegantes, no sabemos si funcionarán hasta intentarlo, por si no lo sabías así funciona la ciencia" - respondí algo más arrogante ya que de ciencia se trataba. 

"niño te lo digo para que no salgas herido, eres solo una presa más, se acostará contigo y se terminó, te va a desechar" - respondió con lástima dándose la confianza, que no le di, de tocarme el hombro. 

"hasta donde sé, ustedes ya no son nada, terminaron hace 3 meses, tuviste todo el verano para superarlo, si me disculpas tengo prisa"- cree que es la única serpiente con veneno, ay que equivocada está. Luego de decir eso solté mi hombro de su cínico gesto y seguí mi camino

"solo un consejo, aléjate de él antes que yo te aleje a la fuerza" - me amenazó.

La dejé hablando sola, no voy a perder más tiempo con ella, no vale la pena. Pero la maldita si me pegó donde dolía, no conozco casi nada de Stanley en realidad, no sé cómo es en una relación, su historial es de pocas relaciones y muy cortas, tiene sentido que vaya a desecharme, tal vez solo soy una presa fácil, se acostará conmigo y no volverá a dirigirme la palabra, recordando lo que le dijo a Shelly "no tenemos nada de que hablar", realmente me lastimaría si me lo dijera a mi... Quiero pensar que tiene buenas intenciones conmigo, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera hemos hablado de intenciones, soy nuevo en esto, no tengo idea si se deben hablar esas cosas... Tengo un poco de miedo, conociéndome, mis inseguridades pueden ser mas fuertes que yo... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este cap, espero lo académico no me agobie tanto como esta vez...


	7. Una propuesta instantánea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivencia es difícil, el grupo de Stanley es unido pero se ve quien es la abeja reina, nuevos aliados para Xeno y una curiosa invitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré menos! Disfruten!

Después de pensar durante todo el camino, encontré la puerta de la enfermería cerrada, tengo llave pero siento que sería irrespetuoso entrar sin el permiso de la nueva persona a cargo, a lo lejos pude ver al profesor de física, Byakuya Ishigami, caminado junto a una rubia joven y hermosa, parecía una celebridad, tiene tanto glamour.

"Oh! Xeno! Holaaaaaa!"-dijo el profesor Ishigami con la euforia que lo caracteriza.

"hola profesor" - dije respetuosamente.

"llegas justo a tiempo, ella es Lillian Weinberg nueva enfermera, universitaria, divertida y adicta al karaoke!" - dijo el profesor, imitando a esos programas de citas que daban hace mucho en la TV. Este señor siempre es así.

"el profesor Ishigami me ha hablado muy bien de ti, mucho gusto" - dijo la señorita Lillian alzando su mano para que pueda estrecharla, demostrando mayor formalidad que el profesor.

"mucho gusto" - dije con la misma amabilidad que ella ofreció.

El profesor Ishigami abrió la puerta mientras seguía diciendo chistes de papá y frases anticuadas pero divertidas en cierto modo, se esforzaba mucho por hacer reír a la nueva enfermera, y ella a pesar de ser más joven seguía sus chistes malos, son personas graciosas.

"bueno, yo debo volver a mi clase, ya saben que vivo de mi público, los dejo en la aldea de la sanación y salud, bienvenida Lillian" - dijo el profesor sin dejar de hacer gestitos y risitas, es tan notorio que quiere llamar la atención de Lillian.

"gracias profesor" - dijo Lillian dejando sus cosas en la mesita principal.

"oh no no no, puedes llamarme Byakuya... bueno te dejo con Xeno tu nuevo ayudante, como dije antes, es un gran estudiante y estoy seguro que sabe donde están todas las cosas en la enfermería" - respondió el señor Ishigami mientras se iba.

"jaja qué señor más simpático, también quisiera ser así cuando tenga 40" - me dijo Lillian, ordenando sus cosas luego de haber quedado viendo como el profesor se iba.

"sí , es un buen profesor... quería consultar con usted si podía seguir siendo asistente de enfermería, y si aún puedo conservar las llaves de la enfermería y el laboratorio" - parece una señorita amable, seguramente me dejará, pero es mejor consultar.

"oh claro, necesitaré ayuda, y el laboratorio es todo tuyo" - dijo la señorita Lillian muy amablemente, pero al darse la vuelta, sentí un índice de maldad subiendo por su rostro - "lo necesitarás para jugar al doctor con tu compañero Stanley"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sabe al respecto?" - dije desconcertado, recién llegó pero tengo una sospecha saber la identidad de mi delator.

"el profesor Ishigami me contó todo, me dijo que te gustaba y que estuvieron bastante juntitos en el recreo"- respondió riendo, claro que fue él, seguramente llamé su atención cuando pregunté al profesor sobre Stanley, pero no recuerdo haber sido tan obvio.

"ah claro, prometo no hacer mal uso de la sala" - contesté desconcertado y algo aturdido con el ataque sorpresa.

"Byakuya me contó que no tienes muchos amigos aquí, sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo pero vamos a pasar algo de tiempo trabajando juntos, si necesitas hablar con alguien puedo escucharte" - decía Lillian con un tono muy suave, es verdad, mis únicos amigos son profesores.

"gracias Lillian, lo tendré en cuenta" - respondí transmitiendo que me inspira un poco de confianza pero aún no es el momento.

Estuvimos ordenando algunas cosas, Lillian tarareaba la música que puso de fondo, era una mezcla de música pop, disco y tecno, ella canta realmente bien, hace el tiempo en la enfermería mucho más ameno. Cuando terminamos de ordenar nos sentamos un rato en el escritorio, Lillian se puso unos lentes y empezó a revisar las actas para ponerse al día.

"Xeno eres un gran asistente, pero vinieron a buscarte para almorzar" - dijo Lillian tratando de cubrir esa sonrisa que hace cuando encuentra buen chisme, podía ver a Stanley por la ventana de la puerta.

"claro! nos vemos" - me despedí de Lillian, una adorable mujer.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, estaba nervioso así que tiré todo a mi paso antes de salir, traté de arreglarlo pero me rendí cuando Lillian me dijo que lo dejara así.

"hey! ¿qué pasó? no contestabas los mensajes" - me preguntó Stan algo preocupado.

"oh! dejé cargando mi celular mientras ordenaba, lo siento" - contesté con un poco de miedo a que se haya enfadado conmigo por no contestar.

"mmm... Bueno chico trabajolico, vamos a comer algo" - dijo riendo mientras caminamos juntos hacia el comedor.

Es increíble, fue a buscarme, al llegar al comedor estaban los mismos Charlotte, Maya y Brody. Volvieron a saludarme en coro, puedo ver que aún no se acostumbran a verme, pero mientras esté junto a Stan todo estará bien.

"Así que Xeno! dejando de lado que marcas tu lonchera ¿que son las letras H. W. después de tu nombre? - pregunta la niña alta de cabello rizado.

"alude a mi nombre entero, Xeno Houston Wingfield" - respondí orgullosamente.

"pff... lo siento Stan prometí no reír... pero el nombrecito" - dijo la rubia, cubriendo su boca con todas sus fuerzas.

La risas se hicieron presentes, los chistes de nombre de presidente y de niño rico, me preguntaron si me bañaba con agua embotellada o si desayunaba tostadas con caviar, etc. Hablamos un momento sobre eso, mi familia, lo estrictos que eran a veces, que de hecho tenía mayordomo y algunos protocolos que tenía que seguir.

"mmm... entonces ¿te revisan el celular? - preguntó Charlotte, ahora con un poco de miedo.

"sip, el celular, historial de búsqueda, cuando estoy muy quieto en mi habitación viene alguna de las mucamas a verificar que estoy haciendo, claramente cerrar mi puerta por más de 30 minutos está prohibido" - expliqué pacientemente al notar sus expresiones de sorpresa.

"wow, ver porno sería toda una maniobra para ti" - respondió Brody, con aparente shock.

"no me dejan, tienen la red bloqueada" - respondí a Brody.

"Oye! Stanley tiene Internet sin control parental en casa! puedes ir a ver con él!" - dijo Maya con sus intenciones clarisimas a la vista de todos.

"Tengo la casa sola hasta las 1900, sólo avísame" - dijo con una sonrisa casi maliciosa el rubio.

Volvieron a reír, en grupo, yo incluido, no sé si por nervios o porque mi cabeza no procesaba lo que Stanley había respondido ¿fue eso una invitación? . Durante el tiempo que restaba del almuerzo Charlotte arregló mis uñas, mientras me acosaba con preguntas sobre cuánto duele tener aparatos en los dientes, le conté que lo vería la otra semana cuando reajusten la tensión de mis braquets, Stanley consultó si podía acompañarme, como para no sufrir solo, yo le dí los datos de cuando y donde sería la atención, pero lo mas probable es que lo olvide.

Tocó la campana y volvieron a clase. Stanley se quedó conmigo y pidió que los demás se adelantaran, otra vez.

"Sobre la invitación a mi casa ¿sí quieres venir? Iba en serio" - me dijo con una voz tan suave e imposible de rechazar.

"ehmm... Sería agradable, tendria que pedir permiso" - respondí con un tono parecido al de Stanley.

"Digamos que es por tarea" Dijo suave con toques de picardia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre agradezco al final de cada capítulo :)


	8. ¿Primera cita?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo invitaron a Xeno a la casa de Stanley, pedirá consejos y tomará la oportunidad ofrecida ¿qué podría pasar mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy actualizaré con dos capítulos, solo porque tuve tiempo y un golpe de inspiración jaja por favor disfrutad!

Pasé toda la tarde en la enfermería. Estaban Lillian y el profesor Ishigami, trataba de estudiar sus interacciones desde el laboratorio para copiar hoy en la tarde durante mi... ¿Cita?. Es difícil ya que el profesor Ishigami habla demasiado y no reconoce las pistas que Lillian le va dejando. Ella dice estar soltera, y el profesor le habla del tiempo libre que implica la soltería en vez de invitarla a salir. No voy a seguir esos pasos. 

Por lo que me vi en la obligación de acercarme y preguntar directamente.

"no quiero interrumpir, pero quería un consejo" - dije saliendo del laboratorio levantando una mano para llamar su atención. 

"¿sobre qué? Somos los mejores consejeros! " - dijo el profesor Byakuya abrazando a Lillian, ambos levantando sus pulgares. 

Dudé un poco antes de preguntar pero debía superarlo si quería ayuda. 

"Stanley me invitó a su casa..." - dije mirando hacia el suelo. 

"OH POR DIOS!" - gritaron ambos sin ocultar su emoción. 

Comenzaron por un fashion emergency, sólo solicité mantener el peinado, les mostré algunas fotografías para que se hagan una idea de mis atuendos, Lillian se puso a dibujar las opciones más adecuadas, mientras el profesor Ishigami escribía al lado de los atuendos cosas como: qué galán! todo un tigre!.

Lo segundo fue conseguir flores, el profesor decía que era una manera de asegurar que esta invitación fuese una cita, lo encuentro algo anticuado pero tiene sentido. Sobre cómo comportarme, debía mantenerme calmado y hacerlo reír. Entre esas cosas, le avise por mensajes a Stanley la hora en que iba a ir y de paso también pedí permiso a mis padres para ir a _estudiar_ con _X_ compañero. 

Al llegar a casa me cambié de ropa a algo más elegante, tratando de evitar los pantaloncitos y el sweater que no le agradaban. La temática era simple y oscura, sería el gótico que le robara el corazón, tomé prestado algo del perfume de mi padre y el delineador de mi mamá para intentar oscurecer mi apariencia, supongo que funciona. Se acercaba la hora pactada para la cita, tomé las flores y como estaba cerca, caminé hacía la casa de mi cita. 

Toqué a su puerta, una linda casita blanca de dos pisos, se ve mucho más pequeña que la mía pero me agobiaba demasiado, sentía un nudo en el medio del pecho, de pronto me sentí demasiado arreglado, que el perfume era excesivo, también el delineador, pero todo terminó cuando esa persona que me había invitado abrió la puerta. 

"bienvenido a mi humilde morada" - dijo Stanley extendiendo su brazo hacia adentro, su vestimenta es casual pero se ve tan bien, de las pocas personas que pueden verse espectaculares con jeans, una camiseta verde y eso es... ¿Labial? 

"gracias... te traje flores" - respondí extendiendo mi pequeño ramo elegido por Lillian. 

"Aw no debiste ¿entonces es una cita?" - dijo Stanley tomando el ramo delicadamente mientras me guiaba hacia el interior. 

Su casa por dentro es adorable, la sala de estar tenía una mezcla de cuadros de honor militar y fotografías familiares, también había un perrito muy grande pero bien entrenado, un pastor alemán, su cadena decía Killer.

"¿qué le ves a mi perro? ¿es que quieres intercambiar cadenas con él?" - me molestaba abriendo el refrigerador. 

"jajaja no gracias, no creo que el nombre _killer_ refleje algo muy positivo en mi" - negué acariciando al perrito. 

"sí bueno, esa cadena no es para chihuahuas... oye te arreglaste muy bonito hoy, me encanta lo que hiciste con el delineador"- me halagó luego de llamarme chihuahua. 

El dueño de casa sirvió dos vasos de jugo, me dio uno y un plato de galletas bañadas en chocolate, el tomó su jugo y el ramo que le había regalado. Subimos a su habitación, era igual a como se veía desde el telescopio, Stanley puso música, dejó el ramo en un vaso con agua y se sentó en su cama. Su habitación no era increiblemente grande, noté que me había quedado como idiota observando la habitación, entonces me senté junto a él para comer galletas, dejamos los jugos en una mesita de noche junto a la cama. Estábamos tan cerca, disfrutamos del silencio y las galletas por un momento, hasta que Snyder trajo el tema principal de la cita. 

"entonces... ¿Listo para ver videos sucios?" - dijo viéndome por sobre su celular, estaba respondiendo mensajes creo. 

"bueno, no me molestaría" - dije riendo de los nervios.

"¿nunca habías visto ninguno?" - preguntó sin creer aún lo que había dicho en la cafetería.

"claro que no, me arriesgaría a tener una charla bastante incomoda con mis padres" - dije una vez más.

Nos acercamos, mirando hacia el celular que Stanley sujetaba frente a los dos. Estaba escribiendo una dirección que se autocompletó en segundos. Eligió un video cualquiera, algo de _universitario convence a su amiga a..._ , estos videos no tienen mucho contexto, solo comienzan a besarse y de pronto se quitan la ropa...

Los gemidos se intensificaban, miré a Stanley por un segundo, me estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, se empezó a acercar, podía sentir su respiración, se hacía cada vez más profunda, me acerqué también, cerré mis ojos y... escuché su risa ¿le parecía gracioso provocarme? entonces derrepente pude sentirlos... esos labios rosados y suaves, fueron un par de besos cortos, supongo temía hacerse daño con mis frenillos, Stanley empezó a abrazarme y llegó el tercer beso, uno ligeramente abierto que invadía mi boca, era dulce, lento y muy intenso...seguían los besos, bajaban a mi cuello mientras sus manos subían acariciando mi cabello desde atrás. Yo tocaba sus piernas trataba de llegar a sus caderas, sentía que me iba a derretir cuando algo me asustó y me hizo saltar. 

Se detuvo el audio del video, cambió por una vibracion y un tono predeterminado, estaban llamando a Stan. No tenía nombre, era un número desconocido.

"contesta, podrían ser tus padres" - le dije arreglando mi cabello tras el ataque de besitos. 

Stanley contestó, y escuché esa voz... Shelly

"oye, ya estoy terminando lo que tenia que hacer en la escuela, voy para allá" - escuché claramente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"¿qué? ¿quién eres?" - Stanley trató de sonar sorprendido. 

No respondió y cortó la llamada. Claro... que idiota, seguramente me trajo aquí como una actividad previa a la siguiente, una presa fácil, una tarde para reírse un rato del virgen que trajo flores. 

"no finjas confusión, tu sabias quién era" - le dije levantándome de su cama. 

"¿Cómo? Era un número equivocado" - seguía con el acto de inocencia. 

"era tu ex, Shelly" - solo podía cubrir mi cara de la vergüenza. 

"¿qué sabes de eso? ¿quién te contó?" - dijo algo ofuscado. 

"decirte mis fuentes no cambiará nada, supongo que ya me voy"- el calor del momento y la angustia quebró mi voz a mitad de la oración, supongo que ya no tenía ánimos de hablar, solo quería llorar y no lo haría frente a él. Era momento de salir de aquí y rápido. 

Por suerte y desgracia vive cerca de mi casa. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, mientras él lanzaba excusas que no iba a escuchar. Las lágrimas irritaban mis mejillas, qué ridículo, qué patético ¿cómo podría competir _yo_ con la ex-novia?. No tenía oportunidad desde el inicio.

Ya en casa, subí a mi habitación y dormí todo el día, no quería ver mi celular, escuchaba como llegaban mensajes, pero solo quería dormir y olvidar... a la hora de la cena tenia que terminar mi pequeña rabieta, ya que tenía que bajar a comer junto a mis padres, el mayordomo me veía con preocupación, al finalizar la cena hizo que las mucamas subieran helado a mi habitación.

Qué ironía, terminé llorando y tragando helado, como las niñas despechadas de las películas de adolescentes, esas películas de las cuales me burlaba sin parar cuando las veía en televisión. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que disfruten el capitulo, lo siento si es algo triste, era más adecuado decir bienvenidos a llorar pero sería spoiler :( posiblemente seguiremos sufriendo, y si lo digo en plural jajajaja


	9. Maniobra evasiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno busca evitar a Stanley luego de haber corrido despavorido de su casa, sin embargo algo diferente a Stanley va a alcanzarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de la lectura! un capítulo un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro pero bueno bueno, lamento la demora pero como muchos estaba festejando las fiestas de fin de año

Había estado escondiendome de Stan y compañía toda la semana, Lillian me ayudó a construir una pequeña guarida con cortinas en el laboratorio, que casi nadie sabía que existía. Leí los mensajes que me había dejado, eran disculpas y explicaciones que no expresaban mucho, traté de sentir algo de empatia por él, pero la desconfianza, la vergüenza y mi orgullo eran más fuertes, no puedo creer en la palabra de alguien a quien conozco hace 3 o 4 días, además de cualquier manera, aunque sus excusas fuesen ciertas no había manera de que me perdone a mi por haber salido corriendo como idiota por una llamada de su ex y mis celos sin sentido, ya que ni siquiera establecimos un tipo de relación.

Era patético, me preocupé de otras cosas aprovechando mi soledad, adelanté todos mis proyectos para la feria científica, leí todo lo que el profesor Byakuya traía para distraerme. 

Escuché entre murmullos desde la enfermería, que Stanley venía a buscarme, era doloroso escuchar su voz, Lillian siempre le decía que debía darme mi espacio y dejar de insistir.

Durante el fin de semana era más sencillo, estaba en mi habitación viendo TV todo el día, y como había avisado al mayordomo había seguridad en que no me lo encontraría.

El lunes siguiente, al volver a la escuela, me llegaron rumores de una pelea pública entre Stanley y Shelly, sucedió en la tarde a la hora del almuerzo 12:40pm, muchos lo expresan como un hecho dramático y revelador, parte de los relatos indican que aquella catástrofe fue en parte mi culpa, pero como yo no tenía con quien hablar supongo que me perdí varios detalles.

En fin, para aumentar mi triste estado depresivo mañana tendría que enfrentarme al tortuoso procedimiento dental que me dejaría sin poder comer placenteramente por varios días. Recibí mi última cena sólida, camarones salteados con vegetales, y me fui a dormir.

Dormir esa noche fue extrañamente más difícil que otros días, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, de que algo terrible iba a suceder mañana, no suelo creer en esas cosas, pero esta vez sentía que algo estaba mal, o tal vez simplemente no me podía dormir y mi mente comenzaba a divagar a lugares oscuros... Bueno luego de pensar en tantas estupideces mi mente me llevó a Stanley... por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si fuese menos ansioso y desconfiado, si lo pensamos objetivamente nunca me trató mal... que amable era conmigo... su recuerdo me ayudó a dormir.

Por la mañana no asistiría a la escuela, tenía otro tipo de tortura a la que debía asistir, el dentista. Fue una atención rápida y dolorosa, como el centro del dentista no quedaba lejos de la escuela propuse caminar hacia allá, para no molestar a Jaime tantas veces al día.

Iba saliendo de la consulta, había un poco de lluvia y muchas nubes, una tarde triste, no muy diferente a las últimas semanas.

"por tu culpa" - alguien dijo a mis espaldas.

"¿qué?" - respondí girando para ver quién me hablaba, pero no reconocía quién fue.

Al darme la vuelta, vi a muchas personas, un grupo de tipos altísimos, pude identificar algunas caras de estudiantes de mi escuela pero de tercer año. Mi confusión se transformó en terror puro cuando Shelly apareció en medio de todos estos tipos.

"Stanley me avergonzó frente a todo el mundo, por tu culpa" - me gritó.

Fue lo último que oí, luego de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un ensordecedor pitido que hizo que la orientación de mi vista girará a vertical. 

**Narra Stanley**

¿Qué mierda le pasa? Me ignoró toda la semana, no tengo idea de quién le habló a Xeno sobre Shelly, le pregunté sin parar a Charlotte pero me dijo que no dijo nada pero iba a hablar con ella. 

No pienso esperarlo más, ya le di su espacio ahora me tiene que escuchar. Mi única oportunidad es tomarlo por sorpresa hoy a las 9am, en el dentista. Lo que tenia que hacer era complicado, y con esta porquería de clima era peor, hace frío y llueve mucho. 

Llegué pasadas las 9am, creo que Xeno ya estaba dentro de su consulta. Estaba escondido, en el costado del lugar, lo último que quería era que Xeno me viera y salga corriendo aunque ¿qué tan rápido podría correr esa cosita? jajaja. 

Desde un costado pude observar que a quien esperaba salía del dentista, iba a salir a saludar hasta que oí que alguien más hablaba con él... hablaba... ¿con Shelly? imposible ¿por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿me estaba siguiendo?

Dejé mi escondite para ver como la maldita ordenó que una horda de idiotas golpeara a una sola persona indefensa, vi como el pequeño Xeno caía con sangre tapando sus ojitos.

No, esto no terminará así, él me importa, tomé una fotografía para tener evidencia de lo que estaba viendo, no me di cuenta cuando estaba corriendo hacia ella, la empuje hacia tres de sus gorilas que cayeron torpemente, venía hacia mí el imbecil del bate, el que golpeó a Xeno, todos son lentos, tontos, torpes, tomé el bate y con el mango le molí la quijada, escuché un pequeño murmullo.

"en la mochila" - dijo con una vocecita casi desvanecida, desde el piso apuntando a la mochilita blanca que llevaba.

Era un arma, hecha a mano a juzgar por el diseño rústico, tenía mis iniciales grabadas ¿Xeno la hizo para mí? al volver la vista el montón de tontos volvía hacia mi, pero bastaron tres tiros al aire para que todos corrieran.

Fui hacia Xeno, para atenderlo, pobrecito, su carita cubierta en sangre, seguramente al caer golpeó su boquita, debe sentir mucho dolor, lo cargué en mi espalda, lo más suave que pude, y lo llevé a la escuela para que Lillian lo atendiera.

Llegamos, el portero empezó a correr para que atiendan a Xeno, muchos preguntaban que sucedió pero me interesaba que atendieran al paciente primero. Lillian lo llevó al hospital, entonces podía contar que sucedió, dije mi testimonio, mostré la fotografía y obviamente los cobardes no se atreverían a volver a la escuela, no faltaba mayor información.

"Pensar que Shelly era una niña tan desquiciada"- dijo el profesor Ishigami, acercándose a mi.

"loca cómo una cabra, ya había visto lo turbia que era, pero no pensé que haría tanto daño" - le dije aun con un poco de shock por la escenita.

"oye... gracias por salvarlo, eres un buen muchachito ¿quieres ir a acompañarlo?" - me miró con un manojo de llaves, supongo que insinuaba que iba a llevarme.

"¿lo dice en serio? " - dije sorprendido por la oportunidad de una de las personas que más se esforzó esta semana en ocultar a Xeno.

"Claro! pero con la condición de que le expliques todo con la sinceridad que se merece, no quiero que su corazoncito se rompa por otro rumor" - me dijo casi regañandome.

"¡es lo que he querido hacer todo este tiempo!" - le contesté algo impaciente pero ansioso de poder verlo otra vez.

En el hospital, Xeno estaba en una camita, cerca de la ventana, ya estaba dormido como un bebé, tenía muchas vendas en la cabeza, aun así una parte de su frente quedaba al descubierto, no pude contener la ternura y le marqué mis labios en la frente, como medalla de honor. 

Tuve que esperar hasta a que despierte para poder hablar con él, me quedé dormido en la sillita que estaba al lado de su cama.

**Vuelve a narrar Xeno**

Todo se nubló luego haber señalado la pistola, me duele todo... No quiero abrir los ojos, me siento tan pesado y cansado, es gracioso porque no hice nada más que quedarme ahí parado esperando a que me golpeen, pero fue el dolor el que me cansó, supongo ... Hay un peso extraño en mis pies, traté de ver que había al final de mi cama pero las paredes blancas y las luces de lo que parecía un hospital no ayudaban, cuando las nubes de mis ojos se despejaron pude ver a un Stanley durmiendo plácidamente, ocupando mi cama como almohada y reposando el resto de su cuerpo en una silla, habían flores y notas de parte de mis padres, sus trabajadores y de maestros. Mi salvador tenía algunos vendajes en sus manos, traté de no moverme para no despertarlo, pero fue inútil, él estaba alerta, como siempre.

"no te muevas demasiado, te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza jaja... no es gracioso en realidad, me rio de los nervios" - dijo Stanley con una voz que denotaba el tiempo de su siesta. 

"oh bueno, tranquilo" - respondí tratando de darle tiempo para reponerse de su consciencia dormida. 

"¿cómo te sientes?" - preguntó buscando un vaso de agua. 

"vivo... me duele todo ¿me veo muy mal?" - le dije mientras tomaba algo de agua. 

"la verdad, te ves bastante rudo, si quieres empezar tu debut como gótico los derrames bajo tus ojos ayudarán" - dijo bromeando, creo. Luego cambió su tono y me miró directo a los ojos - "¿ hablamos de lo que pasó en mi casa? De Shelly más que nada, si no te sientes como para hacerlo lo comprendo"

"Me siento cómodo y deseoso de hablar del tema, gracias" - le respondí con la misma seriedad que demostró.

"bien, te explicaré los hechos, todo empezó cuando entré a primero, ella siempre insistió en salir conmigo y además era amiga de Charlotte, una de mis buenas amigas, entonces yo acepté, pero en realidad había aceptado porque necesitaba una fachada" - me explicaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas. 

"¿fachada de qué exactamente?" - interrumpí 

"mmm... siempre supe que era gay, pero nunca le había dicho a mis padres, por miedo a que me rechacen o hagan todo un drama, es que nunca hablábamos de eso y bueno ambos son de la élite militar, un ambiente no muy grato para la homosexualidad en general. Lo que no esperaba es que al verme infeliz con esta niña Shelly, sacaron el tema, donde se mostraron bastante comprensivos y llegamos a la conclusión de que debería terminar con ella ya que no la quería y además la dañaba a ella por tenerla engañada"- seguía contando la historia, era adorable que sus padres sean así con él, me hace sentir algo de confianza. 

"¿y en qué momento esta niña Shelly se volvió loca?" - pregunté recordando la escalofriante imagen que me dejó. 

"desde un comienzo! - dijo riendo - osea al principio era tranquila, pero apenas me alejaba un poco de ella se ponía obsesiva, me hacía spam, llamaba a mis padres... se puso peor cuando terminé con ella... por eso me preocupó que ella te hubiera hablado" - me decía acariciando mi rodilla. 

"bueno... ella sí me habló, y creo que le di más atención a sus palabras que a las tuyas, tenía un poco de inseguridad al acercarme a ti, y ella supo dónde tenía que atacar, además nunca supe tus verdaderas intenciones" - le dije. 

"por eso quería disculparme de todas maneras, siento que me apresuré y te asusté" - respondió rascándose la cabeza. 

"oh no, yo fui el que sobrereaccionó" - respondí con modestia. 

"hey, recibe la disculpa y ya" - dijo golpeando mi rodilla mientras reía, debo admitir que me dolió un poco, pero se me olvidó cuando de repente se me acerca mucho, diciéndome casi susurrante - "gracias por el arma, eres todo un Casanova."

No supe exactamente como reaccionar ¿un casanova? suena bien, será que regalar armas es un gesto seductor para él, supongo que ya tengo en mente un buen regalo para San Valentín. Estaba tan cerca, y seguía acercándose, posó un pequeño besito en mi mejilla, que logró adormecer un poco el dolor del golpecito que me había dado. 

En eso veo que el profesor Byakuya golpeó la ventanita y le hizo una mueca a Stanley, no entendí que quería decirle pero supongo que era alguna cosa que hablaron los dos a solas.

"bueno, vine a contarte todo y también a... otra cosa" - dijo mirando al suelo y bajando el tono en la última oración.

"¿otra cosa?" - ahora tengo curiosidad de saber que hablaron a solas...

"quería decirte que además de que me agradas y eres adorable, me gustas bastante, seré sincero y no quiero que ningún otro rumor te haga sentir mal" - dijo Stan mirando a otro lado otra vez - "es una confesión, tomalo o déjalo" - decía ahora con cierta alegría o nervios tal vez, que adorable se ve cuando está nervioso.

"claro que la tomo! tambien me gustas mucho, pero realmente me asustaba la idea que no sea recíproco y que solo querías jugar conmigo" - respondí.

"eres muuuuuuy lento, hice de todo para que parezca recíproco!" - dijo algo exaltado moviendo sus bracitos desde su cabeza hasta el frente de su cara.

"es mi primera vez! Aún me cuesta hacer estas cosas!" - respondí buscando algo de empatía.

Luego nos quedamos hablando de otras cosas sin sentido, hasta que llegaron las enfermeras a decirme que debía descansar y se había terminado el horario de visitas. Me dijeron que dormiría hoy en el hospital, porque estaba en observación, pero que si los exámenes salen bien mañana podría volver a casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias por seguir esta historia que se acerca a su final, nuestros personajes han pasado por mucho y merecen algo más suave


	10. Preámbulos familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para una familia de tradiciones como la de Xeno, los eventos sociales suelen tener cierto grado de importancia, las fiestas de gala, los trajes ostentosos, las costosas reservas en restaurantes. Esta vez alguien más se verá involucrado y debe presentarse a los padres de su nueva pareja ¿Cómo irán a suceder las cosas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una vez más me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar pero como dice el tío Einstein "el tiempo es relativo" jaja

Al paso de unas semanas mi estado físico mejoró, Lillian ha sido algo así como mi enfermera de cabecera, ya no quedan marcas en mi rostro, una pequeña cicatriz a un lado de mi cabeza, pero ya no duele, nada duele.

En casa, mis padres están un poco más atentos, ¿recuerdan que por el incidente del francotirador habían duplicado la seguridad? Ahora la triplicaron, y rechazaron las horas extra de sus jornadas de trabajo para pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo, les interesaba con quien me juntaba y cosas triviales como mi experiencia en los días de escuela, es extraño pero no me molesta, tuvimos una charla muy incómoda pero necesaria sobre... crear armas clandestinas, un detalle de ese día que quedó como un secreto que buenos abogados pudieron ocultar, porque el asunto de la golpiza se llevó al juzgado, creí que era algo exagerado, pero tanto mis padres, como los maestros insistieron. El caso se cerró con la expulsión de Shelly de la escuela de grandes genios y tiene una orden de alejamiento a mi persona y al establecimiento.

Me dieron unos 2 o 3 días libres de escuela para poder recuperarme, allí el ambiente había cambiado un poco, mi imagen había ascendido en popularidad por haber sido el personaje principal de un intento de homicidio, quiero pensar que será pasajero, ya que no me agrada la atención desmedida. Ahora pertenezco al grupo de Stanley, me acogieron como si siempre hubiese sido uno de ellos y me contaron lo de la pelea del casino con un mapa, marcadores, una dramatización muy divertida donde Brody interpreta a Shelly. Al parecer lo que sucedió fue que ella trató de acercarse a Stan y él le dijo que no podía corresponderle porque ahora yo le gustaba.

Los días se hacen más cortos y menos solitarios. Hoy mis padres solicitaron una visita formal de Stanley a nuestra casa para que se convierta en mi nuevo guardaespaldas personal. No se como decírselo sin sonar demasiado serio, no quiero asustarlo. No es como que sea difícil encontrar un buen momento, pasamos casi todo el día juntos.

Pasé un par de clases poniéndome al día, lo vería en breve en el turno de enfermería, Lillian tenía que firmar un par de cosas en administración entonces tendría la sala solo para mi.

Al salir de la clase, Stan me estaba esperando en el pasillo, una actitud que ha tenido desde que volví a clases, me busca en todas partes, es un comportamiento que me intimida un poco pero en general me encanta.

"vine a escoltarte a tu turno de enfermería" - dijo poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo.

"qué honor...hey sobre eso..." - ya que trajo el tema debo decirle.

"¿qué? ¿Te molesta?" - preguntó con tranquilidad, como si estuviese dispuesto a cambiar por mínimo que sea cualquier cosa que me moleste.

"no! para nada! Es justamente lo contrario, mis padres quieren conocerte para que seas mi guardaespaldas personal" - dije incluyendo comillas imaginarias con mis dedos al decir _guardaespaldas personal_ para quitarle la seriedad al asunto.

Por un momento no dijo nada, sólo seguía caminando conmigo, tecleando en su celular, se quedó en silencio hasta que llegamos a la enfermería.

"perdón por no contestar, estaba avisando a mis padres y al coach de fútbol, ahora estoy libre para ir" - dijo guardando su celular y acostándose en la misma camilla donde lo conocí.

"oh que bien, ya me había puesto nervioso" - respondí aliviado.

"no te preocupes, mi duda es ¿Cómo debería vestirme para ver a tus padres?" - dijo seriamente, no pude evitar reír por la seriedad de sus palabras ¡es solo un atuendo! y es lo que más le preocupa.

"puedes vestir lo que sea" - contesté luego de reír un buen rato.

"botas de tacón altas y un top transparente entonces" - aseguró mirándome fijamente antes de reír.

"¿qué? No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? ¡Dime que estás bromeando!" - dije desconcertado

"oye! Solo quiero mostrarles qué tipo de servicios puedo ofrecer" - respondió riendo.

"claro que no, ósea no sé, no creo que te juzguen por tu forma de vestir" - dije para tranquilizarlo.

"¿tu crees que le vaya a agradar a tus padres? " - preguntó preparándose para dormir en todo lo que quedaba del turno.

"claro que sí" - dije acercándome para acariciar su cabecita y taparlo mejor.

"oh! ¿viniste a darme mi besito de buenas noches antes de que haga la siesta? - preguntó muy suavecito, ya casi dormido.

Me acerqué para besarlo, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi era lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo lindo que se veía durmiendo, con el brillo de la ventana reflejado en su rostro elegantemente simétrico y angelical, Stanley se acercó sólo un poco, ya que estaba comodísimo en su camita nueva, fue un besito suave y muy tierno. Duró pocos segundos pero fue tan espontáneo, esta vez no me sentía asustado, ni siquiera nervioso.

Stanley se acomodó para dormir definitivamente, yo volteé para volver a mi puesto pero alguien ya lo estaba ocupando.

"¡me dijiste que no jugarían al doctor aquí!" - me estaba susurrando mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

"¡no era eso! Usted llegó en mal momento" - susurraba de vuelta.

"me alegra verlos así, muero por verlos así la otra semana" - me dijo con ojitos brillantes.

"Es cierto ¡el baile de primavera! con todo esto olvidé que se acercaba" - dije cubriendo mi rostro, está claro que debo invitarlo.

"Por lo general los de primero se invitan entre ellos, pero según me explicaron también pueden asistir los estudiantes de años mayores" - decía leyendo una libreta pequeña con flores y notas musicales.

"espera... ¿Quién te explicó y por qué?" - dije tratando de conectar lo que dijo Lillian.

"¡seré parte del grupo de chaperones con Byakuya! Y cantaré durante el baile, por favor dime que vas a ir al baile" - dijo con el susurro más emocionado que había visto en mi vida.

"jajajaja claro que iré, mis padres me obligan a asistir a todas esas cosas" - dije algo desmotivado.

"claro que tienes que ir ¡te están votando para ser rey del baile de primavera!" - gritó de emoción seguido por cubrir su boca con ambas manos luego de recordar que mi bello durmiente estaba descansando en las camillas de al lado.

"¡¿rey de primavera?! no te creo, qué terrible y desacertado nivel de atención ¿Cómo llegué a eso?"- pregunté rogando información de mi más confiable informante.

"pues al parecer la niña Shelly no tenía fama de ser Miss simpatía y tu fuiste el que le quitó el poder del comité de disciplina" - explicaba utilizando un lápiz de color rosa como muñeca que simbolizaba la caída del reino de maldad de Shelly.

"interesante" - dije sin comunicar la principal de mis incógnitas ¿será que Stanley pueda ser mi reina?

"¡no puedo esperaaaaaar! Tengo un repertorio muy romántico, solo para que te hagas una imagen del ambiente" - me golpeaba con uno de sus codos haciendo movimientos graciosos con sus cejas. Creo que los gestos del profesor Ishigami se le están pegando a la pobre Lillian.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras conversábamos con Lillian sobre el baile, me había llegado un mensaje de mi adorable chofer, ya había llegado a buscarnos para llevarnos a casa, desperté a Stan de la manera más suave posible, nos despedimos de Lillian y subimos al automóvil.

Subimos juntos al carro, mi chofer nos saludó amablemente como siempre lo hace, el itinerario sería sencillo, iríamos a la casa de Stanley para que pueda arreglarse y luego hacia mí casa para la reunión que mis padres habían planeado.

Se siente extraño volver a entrar a su casa, aquí sucedieron cosas que no me gusta recordar... 

"No te estreses chihuahua, apagaré mi celular y prometo que no nos van a interrumpir" - dijo guardando su celular en su bolsillo y acariciando mi cabeza.

"jajaja leíste mi mente" - dije arreglando mi peinado.

Me causó escalofríos lo rápido que detectó lo que sentía, aunque fue una espeluznante manera de alimentar lo que siento por él ¿Cómo no enamorarme con ese tipo de detalles? no estoy de acuerdo con el trato de Chihuahua pero creo que es su manera de tratarme con ternura.

"Hola familia, vengo entrando con mi novio no me avergüencen" - gritó apenas abrió la puerta mientras entrábamos a la sala de estar ¡ME PRESENTÓ COMO SU NOVIO! .

"oooooh pero cómo podríamos avergonzarte hijo, solo estamos viendo televisión en pijama" - respondió su padre al parecer.

"Buenas tardes, soy Xeno" - me presenté mientras entraba con Stanley.

Ambos estaban en pijama como habían advertido, se tomaron su tiempo para observarme, se miraron entre ellos, volvían a observarme, agregan tensión bebiendo un gran sorbo de cerveza sabor limón, claramente sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

"el famoso pequeño Xeno con X" - dijo la mamá de Stanley con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

"muy bien. bananas en pijamas no lo asusten, iré a cambiarme y salgo a conocer a mis suegros" - dijo el rubio subiendo la escalera.

"¡respeto soldado!" - le dijo su papá - "volviendo a ti... Eres el niño rico que se está aprovechando de nuestro bebé y ahora tendrás que ser castigado" - aseveró el padre poniéndose de pie buscando algo en una repisa.

La madre de Stanley me sentó en el sofá junto a ella, tenía algo de miedo, escuchaba como el padre de Stanley movía cosas y volvía hacia nosotros en el sofá, colocó un pesado libro con tapa de cuero en la mesa.

"Realmente no tengo malas intenciones con él, tampoco he sacado provecho de nuestra relación" - respondí a lo que su padre decía de mi.

"¿por qué estás tan tenso? No hay castigo lindo, tenemos que avergonzar a Stan con sus fotos de bebé" - dijo la mamá de Stanley abrazándome, la cercanía familiar es algo regular aquí, al parecer.

"se lo creyó ¿con qué tipo de gente se junta este niño? ¿La mafia?" - dijo entre risas e incógnitas el papá de Stan, ojeando el álbum pasando las fotografías de la pareja a las del nacimiento de Stanley.

Era un álbum adorable, eran fotos de bebé en escenarios muy curiosos, abrazando misiles, sobre tanques de guerra, en mini uniformes militares, sus padres lo llevaban a todos lados. En el viaje del recuerdo sus padres comentaban cada foto divertida para sacarme alguna sonrisa, me trataban con mucho cariño como si me hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

"sabes, hemos hablado con nuestro hijo, él nunca había estado con alguien como tú, pero notamos que le haces bastante bien" - me dijo el papá de Stanley acariciando mi hombro.

"eres un buen chico, algo tímido y callado pero eres... un muchachito tierno" - complementaba la madre.

"ya estoy listo, podemos irnos" - dijo Stanley bajando las escaleras con un atuendo semi formal, con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, una vez estaba más cerca pude sentir una esencia suave pero deliciosa, muy elegante.

"estábamos en la mejor parte de la misión, la foto de cuando fuiste árbol en primaria" - dijo la mamá de Stan.

"ya volverá a ver fotos, descansen soldados" - dijo relajadamente a sus padres.

"¡si señor! Xeno por favor cuida de nuestro hijo en territorio enemigo" - dijo el padre de Stan.

"sí señor" - respondí a la orden de su papá.

Salimos de vuelta al automóvil, Stan hacía ese gesto de tensar sus labios hacia un costado de su hermoso rostro, estaba preocupado. Tomé su mano para ver si se calmaba, parecía funcionar.

"todo va a estar bien, ellos son estrictos pero no son malas personas" - traté de calmarlo.

"esperemos ¿ellos no te dijeron nada más sobre la reunión?" - preguntó mirando a la ventana.

"ahora que lo mencionas, no, pero no creo que sea nada grave, sólo dijeron que les interesa conocerte porque me salvaste de acabar peor el día en que me golpearon" - respondí a su pregunta mientras ya llegábamos a destino, no había mucho trayecto para conversar, después de todo estamos bastante cerca.

"llegamos" - dijo el señor chofer, una sola palabra que cayó como sentencia a Stan.

El pobre era un lío de nervios, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada tropezaba con sus propios pasos, caía cosas imposibles de caer, será que nunca conoció a los padres de alguno o alguna de sus pretendientes, de cualquier manera tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Le dije que esperara en la entrada un momento, le dije que iba a anunciar su llegada, de paso pedí que le sirvieran un poco de agua, fui hacia la sala de reuniones donde mis padres estaban.

"¡hola! Ya llegamos" - avisé a mis padres.

"mmm... ¿Dónde está Stanley?" - preguntó mi mamá.

"sobre eso... Él está algo nervioso, entonces venía a pedir que tomaran ese detalle en cuenta" - les avisaba a ambos.

"¿se encuentra bien?" - preguntaba mi padre algo preocupado.

"claro que sí, vamos a entrar juntos en un momento" - respondí a mi papá.

Volví hacia la entrada a buscar a mi invitado, se encontraba más tranquilo, bebía su vaso de agua sin problemas y su rostro se notaba menos tenso.

"Ya te anuncié, ven conmigo" - le dije a mi hermoso acompañante.

No respondió, me siguió en silencio hacia la sala de reuniones.

"Buenas tardes Stanley Snyder, es un placer conocerte" - saludó mi papá mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

"Buenas tardes" - respondió Stan, se ve tan adorable cuando es tímido.

"no temas, solo queríamos conocer al joven que salvó a nuestro hijo ¿Qué te podemos ofrecer? ¿deseas el menú salado o el dulce?" - ofrecía mi mamá acercando un pequeño menú.

"no había de qué preocuparse, hasta puedes elegir lo que quieres comer" - le decía a Stan.

"el menú salado por favor" - elige Stan más contento a comparación de cuando llegó.

Entraron las simpáticas sirvientas con el menú salado compuesto de sándwiches, salsas y ensaladas de variados sabores, haciéndome ojitos cada vez que pasaban, estos comportamientos no son novedad, después de todo es la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a casa, mis padres observaban felices, la comida recompuso el humor de mi acompañante, que me sonreía eufóricamente cada vez que daba un bocado de lo que sea que probara. Por un momento la atención estaba en la comida, todos disfrutamos de los sabores ofrecidos, luego del afán de los alimentos, mis padres solicitaron a Stanley relatar la historia de mi rescate seguidos de pocos comentarios de mis padres que decoraban el ego de Snyder como medallitas en el uniforme de un militar.

"bueno" - dijo mi padre en señal de que necesitaba cambiar el tema - "Stanley, necesitamos saber algunas cosas sobre ti"

"diga" - respondió Stan preparando su tercer café.

"bien ¿Cuál es tu situación sentimental con Xeno?" - preguntó mi mamá sin que un músculo de su cara se moviera.

"Hasta el momento somos novios" - dijo Stanley volviendo a mi por un momento para que confirme su respuesta.

"puedo notar que conversaron al respecto, eso es bueno, ahora lo que nos preocupa es que de acuerdo a la tradición de tu familia luego de tercer año vas a desaparecer ya que vas a ingresar a la academia militar ¿Xeno sabía sobre esto?" - preguntó mi madre una vez más.

Francamente lo sospechaba, supuse por la sucesión de las fotografías en su álbum familiar que Stanley seguiría los mismos pasos de sus padres, él me miró algo decepcionado de no haberme contado antes ¿pero qué más podría esperar? Es un evento que se viene en 2 años más, nosotros solo somos un capricho adolescente que no tiene mayor proyección. Snyder notó que se había tomado demasiado tiempo para contestar, pero aún no estaba listo para responder.

"la verdad no habíamos hablado sobre eso, pero aún quedan 2 años antes que pase lo de la academia" - dije para tratar de salvarlo de la pregunta o en el mejor de los casos darle un poco más de tiempo.

"lo cual no significa que lo que tenemos no sea especial, serán 2 años de relación y una vez en la academia tendré días libres que podría dedicar a Xeno, no es como si estuviese fuera de contacto para siempre, claro si es que Xeno está de acuerdo" - respondió finalmente, tomando mi mano para consolidar la alianza a esta propuesta.

"Claro que estoy de acuerdo" - respondí correspondiendo su mano.

"oh veo contacto físico ¿es adecuado? " - dijo mi papá que supone que las parejas respetables deben estar a un metro de distancia.

"así es amor, es adecuado, por último y no menos importante, esta pregunta va a definir tu destino al lado de nuestro hijo, así que espero que respondas bien" - dijo mi madre agregando drama a su interrogatorio.

"sobre el contrato de guardaespaldas, realmente no encuentro necesaria la paga... " - se adelantó Stan, entendiendo que la reunión principalmente se trataba de este pacto.

"jajajaja lo del guardaespaldas era una fachada joven Snyder, la pregunta es si llevarás a Xeno a la fiesta de gala que se celebrará en mayo" - reía mi papá sin dejar de molestar a Stan por la expresión de seriedad que tenía.

"ah claro, estaba esperando su invitación, que alivio" - respondió Stanley entre risas.

"nuestro hijo siempre queda como rey de los bailes por alguna razón que no vamos a confesar, nos encanta que se vista bonito y elegante ¡las fotografías! " - agregó mi mamá.

"pero es tan triste que vaya solo o con alguna pareja que no lo haga disfrutar de un hermoso baile, no puede perder la oportunidad de ir con alguien que quiera hacerlo sentir cómodo" - decía mi papá.

"entiendo" - trataba de decir el pobre Stan bajo la avalancha de palabras de mis padres.

"bueno si nos disculpas nos retirarnos ahora, tenemos algunos pendientes laborales, pero puedes quedarte si quieres" - dijo mi padre levantándose de la mesa junto con mi mamá para despedirse.

"si llegan a subir a la habitación dejen la puerta abierta, para asegurar su seguridad" - amenazó mi mamá tomando los hombros de Stan desde atrás de su silla.

"adiosito" - respondió Stanley mirando hacia ellos mientras salían de la sala.

Nos quedamos un momento en la mesa compartiendo con los empleados que llegaban a comer algunas cositas que sobraron una vez que se fueron mis padres, entre chisme y chisme tuvimos que confesar lo del incidente de la bala de francotirador que inquietaba tanto al público en general, lo tomaron con humor a pesar de la gravedad del asunto. Nos dieron permiso para subir a mi habitación, pero advirtieron que tenían órdenes directas de que mantengamos las puertas abiertas, para la _sana y digna convivencia_ como decían mis padres.

Subimos juntos conversando en bajo volumen, las paredes de esta casa hacen resonar cualquier sonido en todas partes, entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos un momento en la cama.

"¿me das un momento? Sigo en mi uniforme, planeaba cambiarme" - le dije a mi invitado para que estemos más cómodos.

"claro ¿te cambiarás frente a mí?" - dijo Stan acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

"por supuesto... que no" - de todas maneras lo besé para no dejarlo con ganas de un besito - "puedes encender la TV y la consola de videojuegos, todo está a tu disposición"

"cool" - respondió Stanley sonriendo y poniéndose muy cómodo entre las almohadas.

Fui a cambiarme, sin embargo algo me molestaba, mientras hablamos con nuestros padres Stan dijo que _estaba esperando mi invitación_ , que lindo pero problemático, tiene expectativas, las invitaciones a este tipo de fiestas deben ser especiales ¿Cómo lo hago especial? No hay manera de faltar al baile, mis padres seguramente ya arrendaron un auto elegante, un fotógrafo y una reserva en un fino restaurante... además seré rey del baile. Mientras me vestía observaba desde mi armario sus movimientos ¿Qué podía analizar? Estaba jugando videojuegos militares admirando la calidad de las misiones ¡oh! Se ve adorable concentrado. Debo idear la invitación perfecta dentro de la semana, se me ocurre una táctica perfecta pero no se si tendré el valor para hacerlo.

Volví de cambiarme a jugar con mi héroe militar, pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando y al paso de la tarde la comida hizo ese efecto somnífero que te hace dormir al sentir un poco de calor, ambos lo notamos cuando nos vimos tratando de jugar pero ninguno de nuestros personajes se movían, en silencio Stan se acostó en mi cama y extendió sus brazos, era imposible decirle que no a esos ojitos tiernos que lo pedían con desesperación, como si un abrazo mío fuese una cosa de primera necesidad para la siesta, apagué la consola y la TV, luego me acerqué para abrazarnos y de a poco nos quedamos dormidos. 


	11. Invitación al baile de primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno y Stanley saben que irán juntos al baile que se aproxima, pero hay ciertos protocolos que no se pueden ignorar

La siesta que tomé con Stan me iluminó, tengo la idea perfecta para invitarlo al baile de primavera, será hoy en el segundo recreo, prepararé todo durante el primer recreo, estoy seguro que entenderá esta propuesta y quedará fascinado.

En estas épocas los profesores y directivos suelen prestarse para cualquier idea que tengan sus estudiantes en una invitación al famoso baile, desde ayudar a decorar una sala de clases hasta ser parte de un elenco de teatro. Consulté con la mano derecha del director, en otras palabras, con el encargado de las comunicaciones de los parlantes de toda la escuela, por supuesto mi tipo de invitación no sería un mensaje simple y burdo a través del micrófono, que poca gracia tendría, este mensaje requiere habilidad, memoria y codificación.

También debía ponerme de acuerdo con el militar que hacía entrenamiento temprano de marines a los chicos de segundo año, que me ayudaría a captar la atención de mi pretendiente, ahora solo necesito esperar y obviamente saber que la persona que invitaría estaría cerca de alguno de los parlantes de la escuela sino sería un gasto de atención y quedaría en miserable ridículo.

Mi secuaz sería Brody, sí, él es el adecuado. Además me debe varios favores por haberlo ayudado en sus tareas de física, le envié un par de mensajes y me aseguró que Stan estaría atento a los parlantes. El problema es que Stanley también estaba atento a lo que yo hacía, ni siquiera tuve que buscarlo y ya estaba frente a mí. Era un momento incómodo, ya que durante el primer recreo, mientras estaba junto a Stanley, muchas personas estaban invitando a sus parejas con carteles hechos a mano, o con la banda de la escuela, coreografías ensayadas, y cada vez que pasábamos cerca de alguno de estos espectáculos Stanley me miraba con disimulo, como si estuviese esperando a que esas escenitas me dieran el impulso de invitarlo pronto, la impaciencia no se podía reflejar en sus ojos pero de alguna manera lo sentía, como una presión invisible sobre mis hombros.

"que típico, los clásicos carteles y las canciones de Bruno Mars para la propuesta de la fiesta de primavera" - dijo Stanley, rompiendo el hielo.

"jaaaa... Claramente un derroche de creatividad" - respondí con ironía.

"y... ¿Me vas a invitar o no?" - cayó la pregunta como un balde de agua fría en mi espalda.

"debes esperar un poco más" - dije nervioso, tratando de acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

"oh ¿tienes algo preparado? " - dijo curioso acariciando mi cuello.

"sí, pero es una sorpresa" - respondí haciéndome el misterioso.

Las caricias se transformaron en un abrazo, que Stanley correspondió de inmediato, reposabamos frente a frente en una de las paredes de los pasillos de la escuela, podía sentir el calor de su pecho en mi rostro, y ese suave calor de su respiración en mi hombro, todo mi cuerpo se erizó cuando esa respiración multiplicó su calor en forma de un beso en mi cuello. La campana de recreo me salvó de caer en el juego seductor de Stanley, que se separó de mi pegando una marca de labial en mi frente, hábito que empezó a desarrollar ahora que somos más cercanos.

Esa interacción de ensueño me dejó completamente descontrolado pero debía concentrarme para mi gran plan, luego de invitarlo podría recibir mi premio erotico si es que lo hice bien, durante la clase escribí el guión que necesitaba para mis actores principales, estaba listo, un guión digno de Hollywood, me fui en dirección a la oficina del subdirector rápida y sigilosamente, él me esperaba muy emocionado junto al entrenador militar que estaba listo para la acción. Entregué mi guión y repasamos la escena de forma breve. 

"¿listo?" - me preguntaba el militar con el libreto que le había dejado para ensayar.

"por supuesto" - respondí

"el micrófono es todo tuyo" - dijo el subdirector  
  


_Gsk... Gsk... Gsk... Iniciaba la transmisión con pequeños tonos de interferencia... Gsk... Gsk... Gsk..._

-Subdirector : Atención estudiantes, atención estudiantes el teniente Smith desea dar un comunicado al grupo de entrenamiento temprano de marines.

-Teniente Smith (con un tono severo) : Buenos días soldados, solicito codificar el siguiente mensaje de inmediato ¡y con extremada urgencia!.

Xeno (con el botón del micrófono):

... - .- -. .-.. . -.-- ... -. -.-- -.. . .-. .--. .-. --- .--. --- -. --. --- --.- ..- . ... . .- ... -- .. .--. .- .-. . .--- .- . -. . .-.. -... .- .. .-.. . .- - - . -..- . -. ---

Mensaje se repetía 3 veces, sin embargo, la tercera repetición fue interrumpida por un joven abatido que abrió la puerta de manera estruendosa. Stanley Snyder, completamente ruborizado y sin aliento, aparentemente por salir corriendo hasta la oficina.

"ACEPTO" - gritó como si de una boda se tratara, corriendo un poco más para darme un abrazo estrangulador que terminaba con miles de besitos en la frente, que me derretian uno a uno sobre sus brazos.

"para los que no entendieron el código, Xeno invitó a la fiesta a Stanley Snyder como su pareja" - decía entre risas el subdirector en el micrófono general.

"felicidades soldado" - decía el tutor de fuerzas especiales a Stanley, retirándose de la sala.

"deberíamos salir de la oficina" - traté de decirle al adolescente que no me soltaba de su abrazo ni de sus caricias.

"mmm... Claro... Si eso es lo que quieres" - dijo tranquilo, tomándome de la mano para retirarnos.

"sí ... Sería apropiado" - dijo incómodo el pobre subdirector.

Salimos de la habitación, afuera nos esperaban el grupo de Stanley para felicitarnos con palmaditas en la espalda, Maya no se contuvo y prácticamente nos alzó a los dos en brazos de la emoción. Charlotte me codeaba con picardia exclamando que nunca esperaba que un chico como yo invitaría a Stanley al baile. Luego de eso nos dieron nuestro espacio para dirigirnos solos hacia la azotea en lo que restaba del recreo.

Subimos en silencio, esta vez no hubo música, ni pausas introductorias, apenas se cerró la puerta y notamos que el espacio estaba libre nos dejamos llevar por el momento, nos sentamos juntos.

"bésame" - pidió el mayor de los dos tomando mis hombros.

"oh! ¿ tan rápido? " - pregunté acercándome de todas maneras aunque mi corazón no estaba listo.

"Claro, después de esa hermosa invitación no me dejas opción" - decía frente a mi rostro, podía sentir sus suaves labios mientras decía esa oración.

El primer beso era suave, corto, dulce, nunca me prepararía para el segundo que venía, la única advertencia era la mano de Stan en mi pecho, como lo acariciaba de a poco, desabotonandome sin darme cuenta, una vez que sentía el ritmo de mis latidos comenzaba a ponerse serio. El segundo beso era mucho más largo, ya había perdido el miedo a besar con mis brackets y él también se había acostumbrado a ese asunto, hacía más calor de la habitual en estas fechas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras Stanley me quitaba el aliento deslicé mis manos desde su espalda hacia su cintura, al parecer lo sorprendí un poco ya que empezaba a regalarme pequeños gemidos suaves que indicaban que disfrutaba de esas caricias discretas, esta vez no fue algo desesperado, pero tampoco lento, seguimos suavemente hasta que terminó el recreo.

"tu invitación fue muy seductora" - dijo Stanley arreglando su uniforme.

"gracias, supuse que sería de tu gusto" - respondí haciendo lo mismo que él.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, caminamos hasta mi salón de clases con una sensación de paz y realización.

Ese día estuvimos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, nos tomábamos de la mano, pequeños abrazos de vez en cuando, besitos sorpresa. Debo decir que la invitación fue un éxito. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vergonzoso no? Que será de nuestro querido y ansioso adolescente Xeno, será que se enamoró a primera vista o serán las hormonas, no se qué les pareció, siento que fue algo corto y no hay mucho sobre el ship, pero hay contexto jajaja


End file.
